


Twintuition

by Hellsangel_23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsangel_23/pseuds/Hellsangel_23
Summary: Their is an old theory that  wins share the same sole a profound connection rooted deep with in their DNA a blood bound bond created at conceptionThe theory states they can feel each others pain read each others minds and Sher each others thoughtstwins are like Two Half's of the same coin   heads and tailsBut James and Castiel are more like arsenic and cyanide deadly in their own right but a lethal combination when put together
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Jody Mills/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Collections: Makings of a Murdera





	Twintuition

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 2 of makings of a Murdera   
> Following on from operation

Chapter 2   
Twintuition   
Part 2   
makings of a Murdera 

The lights where two bright his wrists hurt the the the ropes round them where way two tight cas had agreed to act as bait he had not agreed to dress up as a cheese burger with Bonaparte tatoo'd on his forehead and serve him self up on a plate for a pack of werewolves 

And on that note he was convinced that he had taken leave of his sanity though come to think of it that may have happened a long time ago 

It he got out of this alive he was going to feed Dean Winchester to a Wendigo 

Sam had been the one to tie him up which castiel wasent in to BDSM but he had deffinately enjoyed it more than is strictly appropriate 

Jimmy Sam and Dean where lying in wait for the fight to begin   
As Jodie led the nest to the were house driving like a bat out of hell   
In bobby's old pick up 

Outside he herd the engin cut out as the hurried foot steps sprinted across the grave 

Hurry up I managed to get ahead of them but they will be here any minuet jodie huffed out of breath as she ran past can cas to get in to position taking up the shot gun and hiding behind a bunch of crates 

The cars ground to a halt as the were house was surrounded by voices 

Fan out she's here some were   
Ozzy go round the back   
Cheryl jay   
Cover the side entrance   
Me and Mitch will cut her off inside 

Jackson directed his pack to split up 

Castiel felt like a hog roast all he needed was an apple shoved in his mouth ok many he should stop thinking and focus on his the job 

The whole thing had been bobby's idea he really hated hunters   
But he had made a pact bobby would take care of their little problem as long as cas threw him self to the Wolfe's 

Well what have we here   
Jackson liked his lips looks like puppy chow Castiel spat as Jackson advanced on him his mission to catch Jodie forgotten at the suprise of a fresh meal 

Mouthy little morsel aren't you   
Flea bitten Mutt 

At that Jackson became enraged   
Didn't your bitch ever teach you not to play with your food doggy   
Castiel turned look of ice on the wolf 

What's the matter rover ? Your bark worse than your bite !   
Says the cooked chicken Jackson laughs all tide up like a thanks giving roast 

Shall I carve the turkey Jackson lunged at castiel claws beard   
The shots rang out in the distance as Castiel grind 

Hay doggy play dead cas laughed as Dean put a bullet in the alphas head 

Really play dead Dean roles his eyes   
Oh come on his face was hilarious   
Sure your a regula comedian Dean scoffed


End file.
